


My ghost queen

by amalrukia



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, Imaginary Friend, Spirit Max, chloe and rachel friendship, little chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6214600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amalrukia/pseuds/amalrukia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirits can feel pain, sadness, happiness, but they can't feel humans and yet, the moment they touched, they both felt something, not physical, but a deep connection between them. AU where Max is a spirit protecting Chloe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My ghost queen

**Author's Note:**

> So, I posted this story on fanfiction.net months ago, and thought I should post it here too. This is fluffy story so don't worry about getting your heart broken, I got you. You might want to listen to the song 'love won't sleep by lostcrowboy' while reading this, the title was inspired from it.

Imagination has always been a powerful thing.  
It is even stronger in the minds of children. Their minds can be so powerful that they can create what humans call, an ‘imaginary friend’, a spirit that watches over them and protect them.  
At least, that’s what the spirit was told.  
The spirit watched over the newborn child, a girl. She was crying.  
Not knowing what to do, it stood there confused. How was it supposed to act around a human? How was it supposed to communicate with her? Whatever power created the guardian, didn’t answer these questions. However, something inside made it want to reach out.  
The spirit reached out to touch her, it took her small hand, and held it gently. There was no warmth, as if the contact never happened. Spirits can’t touch humans, they’re not supposed to real, so even though it was holding her hand, they both didn’t feel it.  
Spirits can feel pain, sadness, happiness, but they can’t feel humans.  
Then why did the girl stop crying and stared at it? Did she feel its presence?  
No, it was more than that.  
The moment they touched, they both felt something, not physical, but a deep connection between them.  
The spirit took a different shape, one that looked like a human, created by the imagination of the child. It is finally given an identity.  
The spirit’s name was Max.  
Chloe Price’s guarding spirit.  
The spirit learned a few things about humans.  
For example, they are greedy and selfish. They want to own everything. They are easily controlled by their emotions. However, that didn’t mean that they are all bad. They are just confusing.  
It’s not like spirits don’t feel. They just don’t know greed or lust or hatred. Their lives are simpler. Their lives are centered on the children they are protecting.  
The spirit liked Joyce and William. They were great parents and a lovely couple. A solid proof that humans can be peaceful and loving.  
Max sighed and stared through the window. It was a cold and rainy night. She was sitting by Chloe’s desk.  
The spirit didn’t know if it could consider itself a ‘she’. Spirits weren’t living beings, they were genderless. Their looks depended on the child’s imagination.  
Max took the look of a young girl, with dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and a face full of freckles… lots of freckles.  
Max felt fascinated by the humans and their world. Whenever she didn’t need to watch over Chloe, she took an opportunity to explore, or read William’s books.  
The spirit snorted, she was as curious as humans. Too curious.  
The sound of a thunder snapped her from her thoughts. This kind of weather always made her an easy. She turned when she heard a squeal. “Chloe?”  
The child sat up, shivering and trying not to cry.  
Max crossed her legs and flew towards her. “Did the thunder scare you?”  
“No! I-I’m not scared!” Chloe whimpered. “It startled me! That’s all!”  
Max smiled in amusement. Chloe was a stubborn child. Always trying to act tough.  
“I hate storms.” Little Chloe muttered.  
The spirit hummed and tried to think of a way to fix the blonde’s sour mood.  
She smiled once she got an idea. “Do you want to hear a story?” She smiled when Chloe beamed. “Once upon a time, there was a strong and blue haired pirate who travelled around the world! Her name was… uh… Lisa!”  
“She had blue hair?” Chloe asked, looking at her imaginary friend in wonder.  
“Yup.” Max answered. “She was the captain of the ship! One day, Lisa and her crew faced a scary storm! They thought they wouldn’t make it!”  
‘What did Lisa do?”  
“She calmed everyone and told them to keep sailing. She gave them instructions that kept the ship as safe as possible. The storm was dangerous, but it didn’t faze her!”  
“Did they make it?” Chloe asked, too absorbed into the story.  
“They did! Lisa had faith in her crew and her ship. Her faith made them concentrate more. At some point, they called her the storm chaser!”  
“Lisa is so cool!” I want to be a pirate when I grow up!” Chloe grinned. “Oh, and with blue hair!  
Max only looked at her nervously “What have I done?”  
“You’ll tell me more stories about her, right?” The child asked with a hopeful look that the spirit couldn’t deny.  
“Of course. Now, sleep well.”  
The spirit was about to return to her spot but stopped when the blonde called her name. “Max?”  
“Hm?”  
“Can I hold your hand?”  
Max froze. The question made her soul burn.  
The child was already asleep, but Max still wondered how to answer.  
“I’m not real.” The spirit whispered and resumed what she was doing earlier.  
She wasn’t human.  
She couldn’t feel the contact. What’s the point?  
“We shouldn’t be here. William and Joyce will be worried about you.” The spirit said to a twelve years old Chloe.  
They were at the lighthouse. Chloe came here whenever she was upset, and Max being her guardian angel, followed her. The spirit loved the place. There was always something charming about it, she didn’t know if it was the mysterious lighthouse, or the beautiful view.  
“Dude, what are you? My second mom?” The blonde answer, clearly irritated.  
“Wowser, I’d go crazy.”  
“Wowser? Really?” Chloe snorted.  
“There is no need to be upset about what Joyce said.” Max started. She was watching when they got into an argument. The blonde always preferred her father.  
“But you heard her! I’m too old to have an imaginary friend or whatever! She said I should make real friends!” Chloe’s voice raised as she crossed her arms and glared at the ocean. “I thought you said everyone had a spirit, didn’t mom have one then?”  
“It’s true that everyone had a spirit, but they won’t always remember them.” Max started, clearly uncomfortable, while Chloe looked at her confused. “When the child grows up, he or she will either forget about the spirit, or…” The spirit shook her head and decided not to explain further. “All grow ups’ memories of their spirits disappear, so that’s why Joyce said that. She doesn’t remember.”  
“There is no way I’m forgetting you Max!” Chloe faced the spirit, her anger now gone. “You’re my best friend!”  
“You can’t promise me that, Chloe.” The spirit looked down. “Everyone forgets.”  
The blonde then got up and walked towards the cliff, confusing the spirit. She then raised her hands to the sides of her mouth and yelled. “I, CHLOE PRICE, SWEAR TO NEVER FORGET MAXINE CAULFIELD, HER SPIRIT, BEST FRIEND AND AWESOME FIRST MATE!”  
The spirit laughed at how ridiculous the blonde was. Then she frowned. “Did you just call me Maxine?”  
Then it was Chloe laughing.  
“Race you home!” The blonde stated and started running.  
She later called Max a cheater for ‘using her over powered spirit abilities to beat her in a race’.  
The spirit’s interest in humans grew over the years. They were too confusing, and she was too curious. She would read books after books, and it would make her confusion grow more. It’s a good thing that spirits don’t need sleeps.  
Humans seemed to focus a lot on ‘love’ in their writing. Everyone had a different idea of love, of the concept of soul mates, which love was true or fake. There were too many stories, from two strangers meeting and growing through a journey together, to two childhood friends realizing that they were in love with each other.  
It was so confusing.  
Lots of stories always end with the two main characters kissing.  
Max sighed and put away the book she was reading.  
She wondered what it would be like to feel the warmth of someone else.  
Spirits weren’t allowed to fall in love. It was the most important rule that they could never break.  
“Dude, you should throw away all the books you’re drowning into and come play with me.” Chloe said as she played some game about time travel, it was called prince of Persia or something.  
“Wouldn’t your parents freak out if they saw a controller flying in the air?”  
“That’s exactly why you should come and play!” The blonde gave her a toothy grin and Max shook her head smiling.  
“Do you ever feel lonely?” Chloe paused the game and looked at the spirit. When the spirit looked at her confused, she added. “I mean, you’re always stuck with me, and you can only talk to me. I have other friends, and mom and dad to talk to… does it ever bother you?”  
Max crossed her legs, flowing. Her eyebrows narrowed and she bit her lips. An expression she always had whenever she was thinking.  
“No.” She answered simply before sitting next to Chloe.  
“How come?”  
“As a spirit, the only thing that matters is the person I’m protecting.” Max stated.  
She noticed a blush on the blonde’s face before she turned away. “Are you sticking around just because it’s your job to do so?”  
“No, it’s because I want to.”  
Chloe looked at her, and she noticed something different in her expression. It was subtle. The spirit couldn’t put her finger on it.  
“Chloe, do you like someone?” The spirit asked and she could’ve sworn that Chloe’s face became as red as a tomato.  
“What? No dude! Gross.” The blonde focused on her game again, but she threw glances at Max every now and then.  
He spirit spent the rest of the day trying to figure out that look.  
When Chloe was fourteen, she broke her promise to Max.  
It was a day like any other, at least, that’s what it felt like.  
William and Chloe were making pancakes. They were smiling and having fun, everything was great.  
Max watched them, smiling at the heartwarming scene. She wanted to capture the moment. She glanced at William’s camera then back at them. The man inspired her love for photography, she loved the concept of capturing moments.  
She took the camera and snapped a photo. For her first one, it wasn’t bad. It captured the feeling and the love.  
She put the photo next to the camera and smiled satisfied.  
Then Joyce called, and asked William to pick her up.  
He did, and that was the last time they saw him.  
Chloe was sobbing in her room, hugging her knees close to her. It was the first time she cried after her father’s death, which was a week ago.  
“It’s fucking unfair.” She sobbed and buried her head into her knees.  
“Chloe.” Max started, unsure what to say. William’s death was hard on everyone, even her. She didn’t know what to do. The blonde’s state was getting worse, and Joyce was grieving too.  
“I want him back, Max.” Chloe said to her for the first time in a week. “I want him back! Bring him back! You’re a spirit right? You can do anything… right?” She looked at the spirit with hopeful and tired eyes.  
“I’m sorry, I can’t.” Max stated lowly, but it was high enough for the girl to hear it.  
Chloe’s expression darkened and she buried her head again.  
Max felt her heart-if she had one- break at the sight. She couldn’t stand seeing Chloe hurt, and she didn’t even know how to comfort her.  
She hugged the blonde, even though they both couldn’t feel it, even though it was pointless and only made the hole in the spirit’s heart bigger.  
She did it anyway, and once she realized why she was going this far, the hole grew bigger.  
For two weeks, it was the same situation.  
Three weeks passed and Chloe was still in pain, and didn’t talk to her.  
A month passed and the spirit was standing by the lighthouse. Staring at the sunset.  
She looked down at her body, the blue aura surrounding it was gone, and she was fading slowly.  
Chloe was forgetting her, and forgotten spirits fade as if they never existed.  
“You promised me…” Max closed her eyes and took a long breath. “YOU PROMISED YOU’D NEVER FORGET ME!” She yelled at the sea, and if she was human, tears would be falling at that moment.  
But she wasn’t human.  
She was never real.  
It never mattered because spirits are here to protect and serve their purpose, not to love and feel like humans.  
“I… I HATE YOU CHLOE! I FUCKING HATE YOU!” She yelled and it felt as if everything around her, the birds, the trees, even the lighthouse, were calling her a liar, because that was the biggest lie she ever told.  
She closed her eyes as she felt herself disappear completely.  
 _“I wanted to be with you.”_  
“Do you like someone?” A blonde girl asked a nineteen years old Chloe.  
They were sitting in the back of Chloe’s truck, watching the dark sky.  
Chloe used her lighter to light her joint but every time she tried to it felt as if someone was blowing on it to keep her from lighting it.  
“Oh fuck it, fuck my fucked up luck just fuck it all.” Chloe muttered grumpily and hid her lighter. It was the same every time she tried to smoke, sometimes she succeeded in it and medicated, and sometimes it was like this. She sighed and a hand through her now blue short hair.  
“I asked you a question.” The blonde raised an eyebrow at her, expecting an answer.  
Chloe stared at her, trying to figure out the sudden guilt and longing she felt once she heard the question.  
“Is it me?” Rachel asked with a smirk. She knew everyone was in love with her, she was the center of attention. So it wouldn’t surprise her if the punk said yes.  
“No.” Chloe said simply and tried to suppress a smile at her friend’s shocked look.  
Somewhere, deep inside her heart she knew the answer, but there was something she was forgetting, someone she wished would be here. She looked dreamily at the sky. There was always a familiar face in her dreams, but she could never remember it well.  
Freckles. She remembered freckles.  
“You totally like someone!” Rachel lost all interest in smoking and faced the blue haired punk, invading her personal space. “You have to tell me!”  
“Dude, you’re hella close.” Chloe complained and stole her friend’s joint. “I don’t like anyone.”  
“I’ll find out on my own then.” Rachel took her joint back, determined to find out who stole the punk’s heart.  
“Good luck with that.” Chloe lied down and closed her eyes. Dreaming of brown hair and freckles.  
Chloe met Rachel at the hardest time of her life. Her father died, and her mother remarried a security guy that she hated. She didn’t have friends and caused trouble.  
She was nobody, while Rachel was loved by everybody. But they both had something in common.  
They hated this town and wanted to leave and that’s how they became close friends.  
They were hanging around in the junkyard, it was their secret place.  
“You think we can finally leave this shithole?” Chloe asked as she played with a gun she stole from her step-father.  
“I don’t think we have enough money yet.” Rachel sighed, her eyes never leaving the gun. “And your truck is a piece of junk.”  
“Hey! No one insults my baby.” Chloe said after she shot another bottle. “Besides, I have money now.”  
“What? How?” Rachel asked, but then her expression changed into a stern one. “Chloe, don’t tell me you stole it.”  
“I _borrowed_ it from Frank.” The punk deadpanned.  
“You’re in debt with a drug dealer.” The blonde stated.  
“Look, we can leave now and we don’t need to pay him. He won’t come after us.” Chloe explained with a smug expression.  
“We can’t run away with his money! He will haunt us down! You don’t know him.”  
“Oh, and you do?” Chloe shot back, and she noticed a small change in her friend’s expression.  
Before she could ask about it, a familiar and unwanted figure headed towards them.  
“Well, look who’s here. I was looking for you.” Frank said as he faced her. “I want my money back.”  
“You’ll have your money. I still don’t have it yet.” Chloe said.  
“You’ve been telling me the same thing for a while.” He said. He then noticed the gun in her hand. “That looks like a nice piece. How about you give it to me and I’ll consider it on your loan.”  
“No way! You’ll have your money soon. Leave me alone.”  
He then took her gun by force and inspected it before looking back at her. “You’re too stubborn Price. Maybe I should give you a lesson.” He pointed the weapon at her.  
“Frank Stop!” Rachel intervened, putting a hand on his arm. “She’ll get your money. Leave her alone.”  
“This doesn’t concern you Rachel.” He said, but his tone lost its bite.  
Chloe noticed the looks they exchanged.  
“Wait, what’s going on between you two?” She asked with an accusing tone.  
“It is none of your business. You’re my business now and-“  
“Oh, I get it!” Chloe laughed bitterly. “So he’s the one you’ve been seeing and were so secretive about… you two are quiet the pair.”  
“Chloe…”  
“You’ve been having fun with this pig, huh?”  
“That’s enough!” Frank yelled angrily as he pointed the gun at the punk.  
“You’re all bark but no bite!” Chloe yelled back, glaring at him. “I’d like to see you try and shoot me!”  
“You bitch!”  
Rachel tried to take away the gun but when he struggled to free himself from her grip, the gun went off.  
Everything happened in slow motion in her eyes. The expressions changed, eyebrows rising up and eyes widening. The bullet headed towards her chest, slowly but steadily. The voices, the vision all became a blur, until something blocked her view. Something so shine that it almost blinded her stood between her and the bullet. She blinked and saw person protecting her from the bullet.  
She was probably in the afterlife. No one would risk their life for someone worthless like her. But here she was, alive, with the bullet on the ground.  
She fell on her back, looking at the bullet in shock.  
“Chloe!” Rachel rushed to her. Her face pale and shocked. “Oh my god, are you okay?”  
Chloe only nodded, still staring at the bullet.  
“What the fuck?” Frank threw the gun in front of her, scared. He left quickly.  
Rachel helped her stand and took her to her truck.  
Chloe couldn’t remember anything between the incident and reaching home. She only remembered Rachel’s faint whispers, saying sorry over and over.  
She woke up from another strange dream. It was more like a memory, but whenever she wakes up, the memory fades.  
Sighing, she went upstairs. She wasn’t surprised when she didn’t find anyone. Her mother and step-douche had work to do, unlike her. Her phone buzzed, revealing three messages from her friend.  
 **Rachel** : Chloe, are you okay?  
 **Rachel** : I’m sorry about what happened. I broke up with Frank.  
 **Rachel** : Please talk to me once you’re awake.  
Chloe sighed and typed a reply.  
 **Chloe** : I’m fine. I need some time alone. We’ll talk later.  
Her phone buzzed again.  
 **Rachel** : Take all the time you need. I’ll wait for you.  
Chloe sighed again. She wore her jacket and boots and left the house. She walked in Arcadia bay’s streets, trying to clear her head.  
It wasn’t the fact that she almost died that bothered her, it was about whatever saved her.  
Some ghost or some angel.  
Somehow, the thought bothered her. She felt rain fall down on her pale skin, running down her cheek so softly that it felt like a feather caressing her face and comforting her. The rain drop traced its way on her face, making its way to her lips, kissing them softly. Once she tasted it, she realized that it wasn’t the rain falling down. She was crying, and it has been so long since she cried that it felt so strange and out of place.  
The hole in her heart that she once covered made its way to the surface again. She gripped her chest, so hard, digging nails into her skin, trying to make it disappear.  
Except that hole wasn’t a wound on the skin, but one deep inside that nothing could heal.  
She struggled to remember.  
 _Remember._  
 _ **Remember!**_  
She gasped, letting go. The walk only made her feel worse, so she went home.  
She entered her room and was surprised to see her pictures box on the floor, open. She thought that it might have been the wind, so she closed her window. She picked the box and saw an unfamiliar picture in it. She took it and examined.  
It was a picture of her and William making pancakes. But who took the pictures?  
They were alone, and Joyce was at work.  
The pages of her notebook suddenly flipped open, stopping at a page with a big writing on it.  
Chloe put the box down and looked at the page.  
 _Max is here._  
She blinked as she let the words sink into her mind. The memories came back, rushing into her head like a train without brakes.  
The memory of the figure starting appearing slowly like a piece of puzzle waiting to be solved.  
Dark brown hair, sky blue eyes, and freckles.  
She remembered.  
She felt a strange yet warm presence in the room. She turned around and gasped at the sight of the stranger in her room.  
A girl that looked about 16 or 17 years old was standing in her room. She had short light brown hair that didn’t reach her shoulders. She had few freckles in her face. Her sky blue eyes stared right into Chloe’s.  
Her gaze was hard and angry and yet there was a softness in it.  
Chloe walked towards her slowly, not trusting her shaky legs to keep her balanced. She reached up to touch her but the girl pulled away immediately, looking away.  
“Max… is that you?” She asked, even though she already knew the answer. There was no doubt about it. Those eyes, and the way she pulled away.  
She was different from the spirit she remembered. She was taller, her hair lighter and shorter… she also got prettier.  
 _Focus Price._  
“Max, look at me. Say something.”  
The spirit faced her, her lips pressed in a thin line. “What do you want me to say?” She asked, her voice a mix of anger and sadness.  
“Anything!” Chloe snapped, feeling betrayed due to the spirit’s departure. “You left me when I needed you the most!”  
“You’re always like this!” Max answered with matching anger. “You’re always looking for a fight! You’re so quick to blame people for your life!”  
“How the fuck do you know that? You weren’t even here!”  
“I was here the whole time!” Max said with a raised voice. “You forgot me! I wanted to help you but all you did was push me away until I became nothing but a lonely stray spirit wandering around!”  
“What?” Chloe took a step back. Her lips parted then closed, looking for something to say. “I did…?”  
The spirit only looked at her, the anger in her eyes was replaced with sadness. The human felt her heart break at the sight. She was about to reach out for the spirit but her hand stopped midway.  
Humans can’t touch spirits. That’s what Max told her.  
Her hand dropped to her side. She sat on the edge of her bed, looking at her feet.  
She broke the promise she made five years ago and lost her best friend.  
She now understood the ache in her heart.  
She realized that the only reason she was alive was because Max saved her from Frank’s bullet. The memory became clear now.  
Max was here the whole time, watching over her. Even though she abandoned her, the spirit didn’t give up on her.  
And she couldn’t even comfort her… was that how Max felt when she couldn’t comfort her after her father’s death?  
“I’m sorry.” Chloe looked at the spirit with wide eyes. Max looked away, holding her arm nervously. “You were mourning William’s death… I shouldn’t blame you. I was just so lonely…”  
“No… I should be the one apologizing. I fucked up everything.” The human stood and faced her friend. “You are my best friend and I let you down. I’m sorry… I’m so sorry.” She hated the way her voice came out, broken and weak. “I missed you so much.”  
She started crying. She hated showing weakness, but right now, it was just her and Max.  
It almost felt as if nothing changed.   
Chloe didn’t know how many hours passed. She was lying on her bed, trying to light a joint, except something or someone blew on her lighter again.  
“You brat! It was you all along!” She accused the spirit who sitting next to her.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Max smiled at her innocently, but the punk saw through the lie. “Okay, it was me. I hate it when you take that crap.”  
“Hey!”  
“It was also my revenge.”  
Chloe rolled her eyes and smiled. “So, how come you look different now?”  
“I don’t know.” Max said, flowing with her legs crossed. It was a habit that didn’t seem to fade with the years. “Since I’m your spirit, my looks depend on you and how you imagine me. Also… what’s up with you and freckles?”  
“You look hella cute with freckles.” The punk admitted with a smirk.  
“You would know.” The spirit snorted.  
A comfortable silence fell between them, replaced by the soft music playing in the room.  
 _“My love won’t sleep. My little ghost queen.”_  
The spirit hummed with the song then looked down at Chloe, who drifted into peaceful sleep. Her hand reached down, tugging her blue hair behind her ear. She then sighed and closed her eyes, wishing that the moment would last forever.  
 _“My love won’t sleep, love won’t sleep.”_  
“Did I miss something?” Rachel asked, with raised eyebrows. It has been a few days since the incident, and Chloe couldn’t bring herself to stay mad at her friend, so they met up at two whales. “You’re smiling like a dork for the whole time. Wait! Is it about that person you like?” The blonde leaned closer smirking.  
“No.” Chloe rolled her eyes and leaned back in her seat. She was in a better mood ever since Max came back.  
“C’mon! You have to tell me!” The blonde insisted, and gave her the best puppy eyes she could master.  
“Fine. You win. I like someone.” Chloe admitted. She glanced at Max who was playing with some random dog outside. Apparently, animals can see spirits. She felt a fluttering feeling in her chest once the spirit looked at her and smiled. “But you’ll have to find out who it is on your own.” _Because you won’t fucking believe me if I told you I was crushing on a spirit ever since I was a teenager. Yup, not crazy at all_. Chloe tried not to wince at her thoughts. The last thing she wanted was Rachel called her crazy.  
“I accept your challenge!” The blonde crossed her arms with a devious smirk. “I’ll find out in no time.”  
“Good luck with that.” The punk smirked, then sighed. “I have your fucked up boyfriend’s money. I didn’t use it.”  
“You mean _ex_ -boyfriend.” Rachel corrected her. “I can’t believe he tried to shoot you… I don’t understand what happened that day but I’m grateful that you’re okay.”  
“Yeah, me too. Can you give him the money in my place? I don’t want to be involved with that fucker anymore.”  
Rachel nodded, taking the money. She then left and Chloe was alone with her thoughts again.  
She had feelings for the spirit before she disappeared, and now that she was back, those feelings became stronger than before.  
A human and a spirit can’t be together, and Chloe knew that.  
She left the diner and was met by the spirit looking at her as if she discovered some huge secret or treasure.  
“So, what’s up?” She asked, raising an eyebrow at the spirit. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling at how adorable she was.  
 _Chloe fucking Price, your crush is showing._  
“I want to try something!” Max said cheerfully. “Can we go the lighthouse?”  
“Right now?” She asked. She didn’t go to the lighthouse for a while. The place made her feel guilty in the few years, only now did she understand why. “Sure, why not?”  
Maybe it was time to replace the bad memories.  
Nothing changed about the place, and yet everything felt so different. Maybe it was a reminder that she wasn’t a kid anymore, that life wasn’t bright, and that she broke her promises.  
Or maybe it was something else entirely.  
She glanced at Max, and held her breath at the sight. The spirit was illuminated by the light, her blue eyes contrasting with the sunset’s orange color. Her brown hair tugged behind her ears, and her lips were curved into a radiant smile.  
Chloe felt the heat reaching her face and hoped that her blush wasn’t too obvious.  
The spirit turned her gaze from the sunset to the human, her smile becoming wider. “Put your arms around me.” The spirit said and Chloe felt her blush darkening.  
 _Fuck. Get a grip!_ She scolded herself and looked at the spirit, unsure. “Are you sure?” She knew how much Max hated any ‘physical’ contact.  
“Yeah, I’m sure.” Max reassured her, but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.  
The punk did so, she put her arms around her shoulders. The only thing that told her that they were touching was the fact that she was seeing it. She didn’t even feel the spirit putting her arms around her waist.  
She hated that.  
“Now close your eyes.” Max said, then added when she saw the hesitant look the human gave her. “Trust me.”  
So Chloe did what she was told. She then felt her whole body becoming lighter, and the air growing colder. She almost freaked out when her feet weren’t touching the ground anymore. But she trusted Max, she knew she wouldn’t let anything happen to her.  
“You can look now.” The spirit’s soft voice calmed her down.  
She opened her eyes and stared in shock. She was FLYING. Well, the truth was that Max was flying and holding her so that she won’t fall but that didn’t make a difference to her.  
“Holy shit Max!” Chloe let out, almost out of breath and in too much awe to find her voice. “We’re fucking flying. I… I think I can see my house from here! This is amazeballs!” She stared at Arcadia bay, now filled with street and buildings lights. She never thought she would consider the place beautiful until she saw the view.  
“The view is really pretty, isn’t it? I thought you would love it.” Max stated.  
Chloe looked back at her and she lost all words once their eyes met. “Not as pretty as you are.” She said, her tone soft and low. She noticed the way Max’s lips parted for a second, and how her eyes widened, then her expression turned soft and caring and… loving.  
She want to lose herself into the spirit’s eyes. She felt herself lean in and she could’ve sworn that Max did the same. Their lips almost touched but Max pulled away at the last second.  
Chloe was scared that she ruined everything but then she saw the spirit fade for a second. “Max? Are you okay?”  
“Yeah… I… I’m fine, let’s just go home.” Max answered. The expression on her face was unreadable and it worried the human.  
“Max-“  
“It’s nothing, Chloe.”  
Chloe remained silent the whole way. She would glance at the brunette every now and then. Max never faded before, except for that one time and took her five years to come back. But Chloe didn’t forget her this time.  
That’s what worried her the most.  
The thoughts kept haunting her the whole night. She sighted and turned around in her bed. She noticed the spirit sitting by her desk.  
“I’m fading.” Max stated, aware that she was awake. “I stayed here for too long. That’s why I’m fading.”  
“What do you mean?” Chloe sat up, her voice came out weak and scared and she felt like a child again. “Why would you fade? I didn’t forget you.”  
“You’re nineteen. You don’t need a spirit.” The spirit stated, still staring from the window.  
“That’s bullshit Max! I need you!” Chloe felt her a burning in her chest. She didn’t want to lose her again.  
“Spirits either disappear when they’re forgotten, or when the child grows up. I should have faded years ago…”  
“So that’s it?! You’re just going to leave?!” Chloe cried angrily. It was so unfair. She just found her again, why was the universe this cruel?  
“Do you think I want to?” Max finally turned to her and the human felt her heart break. She never saw the spirit look this heartbroken. “I wanted to be with you! I love you Chloe!”  
Chloe froze when she heard these words. It felt as if her world was falling apart.  
Max walked towards her and took her hand, and held it. “When I first met you… you held my hand. Yours was small and fragile in mine, and I l… loved you ever since. You’re not a child anymore, your hands fit perfectly into mine… but I still can’t touch you Chloe! I can’t be with you! I rather… fade forever than keep living know that I could never be with you… I’m a fucking spirit! I’m not real!” Max confessed, broken and tired. She confessed because this was her last chance and she might disappear at any moment. “I spent five years watching you from a distance, unable to talk to you. It was torture… I missed you so much.”  
She confessed because she wanted Chloe to know that she was loved all along.  
“Max… I…” Chloe stuttered, her body shaking and her tears running down her face. She couldn’t say it. She couldn’t say those three simple words. She hated herself for being so weak. “You’re real Max. You’ve always been real to me. Please don’t leave me.”  
Max looked at her, giving her a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”  
She knew this wasn’t going anywhere. She knew that everything was falling apart and no matter how much she begged, it wouldn’t change anything. Because that’s not how life works.  
So she decided to relive one last good moment. “Can you tell me another story about Lisa?” She asked in a small voice, and Max nodded, smiling at her.  
She wanted to pretend for once that everything was going to be alright.  
She woke up in the morning, against a wet pillow. She spent the whole night crying herself to sleep while listening to the spirit’s stories.  
She jumped out of the bed when she didn’t see the spirit around.  
“Max? Max where are you?” She called after her but no one answered. She then noticed Max’s writing starting to fade. _Max is here_. “Shit!” She wore her clothes quickly and left through her window.  
She should’ve know that the spirit wouldn’t stay there in her last moments. Luckily, Chloe knew exactly where she would go.  
She ran as quickly as she can, trying to reach the lighthouse. There was no way she was going to let the spirit disappear. She stopped, trying to catch her breath.  
“Why are you here?”  
She sighed in relief when she saw the spirit standing by the lighthouse, staring at her. “I won’t let you go, Max.”  
“Chloe, please don’t make this harder.” Max pleaded, staring at the grass instead. “There is nothing you can do about it. I am going to fade, and you will forget me.”  
“I don’t want to forget you!” Chloe grabbed the spirit’s arm, the latter looked her in surprise. “I love you Max. I don’t care that you’re a spirit and I don’t fucking care about whatever laws you have! I love you and I’m not letting you go!”  
“Chloe…” Max wanted to say something, anything, but no words came to her. So she decided to do something, she never thought she would. She leaned in, catching Chloe’s lips with hers.  
Chloe stayed still in shock, she then felt a strange warmth and a pair of hands touching face. She pulled away and looked at the spirit stunned.  
Max blinked and looked down at her hands. They weren’t fading. She felt a strange warmth caused by the sunlight, her hair flowing around from the air that was tickling her skin. Her eyes widened when the realization hit her.  
She was real. But how?  
“Max you’re…” Chloe started then didn’t finish her line. She hugged Max and was so excited that she lifted her up a little and turned around in circles.  
Max laughed as she tightened her grip on the taller girl. She was overwhelmed by all the news feelings she was discovering, but nothing could compare to Chloe’s warmth.  
Chloe finally put her down and pulled away slightly, grinning at the brunette. “I told you. You’re real.”  
“I’m real.” Max whispered, her heart raced, and she felt dizzy.  
She felt so alive.  
This time it was Chloe who kissed her. It was strange, a bit messy and maybe a little awkward at first, but it was warm, loving and reassuring. It was new and perfect.  
Spirits can’t love, because once they do, they’re human.  
Max always felt things that were only reserved for humans, so she became one.  
The love stories she used to read weren’t so confusing anymore.


End file.
